


Observer

by shyfoxling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxling/pseuds/shyfoxling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sort of an alternate take on the events in ships_harry's fic, although I suppose really it has to be a separate incident of the same activity, since "hard and fast" turned to "slowly and gently".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Observer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Touching You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2232) by ships_harry. 



> Sort of an alternate take on the events in ships_harry's fic, although I suppose really it has to be a separate incident of the same activity, since "hard and fast" turned to "slowly and gently".

While he stares at his own brother in abject desire, Sirius feels a curious flicker of feminine attention, like a girl was watching them, and glances about nervously.

 _No, everyone here seems to have a cock. And rather nice ones, at that. So what on earth am I thinking of? I'm not backing out, am I? No-- no-- must think of Reg. Fuck, he's gorgeous. I know this is wrong, but I don't fucking care. It's like fucking myself, only younger. Mmm, how I was back then._

Sirius, of course, is hardly old enough to be concerned about his age, but then, he supposes, everyone probably has a moment of this, at least, if they are lucky enough to be with a particularly young and luscious partner. _I feel ancient already, compared to his smooth skin,_ thinks Sirius. _Can't touch him. That's the rules. Fucking rules. Fucking, fuck... want to... no. Can't give in. Can't let him win. I'm the older brother. I have to win._

While he pants and stares, a strange thought occurs to him. Can the sense of a female looking on have been Severus? ... No. Impossible, he concludes. He wishes Snape weren't even there -- but that's who Regulus seems to want, that's what it takes to get him hard underneath him, and that's all that matters. All that fucking git has to do is sit there and breathe and smirk and exist, and Regulus is fucking hard. Sirius can never forgive Severus for it. But all the same -- it makes him hard too. Oh, Merlin, does it ever. But he'll never admit it to Sever-- Snape. Oh, fuck, is he starting to think of him as "Severus"? Fuck, no. Like hell he has a first name.

Sirius curls his lip for a second in the dark, and releases it just as quickly. He doesn't want to bear any similarity to Severus, especially not to Regulus' eyes, or Regulus' skin. If Regulus is hard for him, he wants it to be purely on his own merits. He knows it is wrong, it is strange, but Regulus is his own younger brother. Sirius knows what is best, what Regulus should do and say and believe. Sirius needs this approval -- no one else in his family gives a damn, that's for sure.

But Regulus.

Fucking Regulus.

What does he know?

"Severus..." Reg whimpers, like Sirius isn't the most important thing, the brightest star in his sky.

 _Reg! How can you! Don't you fucking know? Don't you know what I need?_ Sirius shrieks silently in his own head, while Severus crawls over on top of pretty young Regulus, his beautiful brother, his, his, HIS, while Sirius can only stare, because he wants Severus too and can't bear the thought of putting the tiniest mark on his skin or his mind or his heart or _sweet Circe, what the fuck am I thinking?_

... Sirius says to himself.

All this while Severus is fucking Regulus, fucking him slowly and gently in a way Sirius isn't sure he ever could, even if Regulus would stop playing the game and let him touch him.

He hates Severus for what he can do, for what he makes himself, Sirius, see, for how he makes himself fail.

He'll make Severus pay, someday.

Someday, in the same way.

Sirius's hands curl into claws while he waits.

And waits...


End file.
